User blog:Agoo To Woo/Random Story
I wrote this random story based off a pookie contest I went too with my wistas. None of the names are real. Enjoy the random! MissyMoo76: POOKIE CONTEST AT MY IGGY! WINNER GETS MUMU! April: A Pookie Contest! C'mon girls! Let's go! June: May's on BRB. April: Then carry her. June: Otay... *picks up May* July: *picks up May* At The Contest April: This couch is good! Cutie: OMG. It's April and her group of stupy pookies. :)Sabrina:): Uh. What does 'stupy' mean? Cutie: DWO NOT QWUESTION MEH! Me allowed woo the honor of being meh wista. Dwon't bwow it! Or me will just replace woo wike me repwaced my wast wista with woo. :)Sabrina:): What hwappened to woo ole' wista? Cutie: Shwe beat meh in Swed Race! So me pushed her off da cwiff when we got back up. :)Sabrina:): O.0 Cutie: We will win dis! Me always win becwause me rare. And rare always wins! :D :)Sabrina:): Not nesscerily. Cutie: ME SWAID DO NOT QWUESTION MEH! :)Sabrina:): Me be quiet now... Cutie: Good. Anna May: Look! It's Cutie! April: We should leave... June: Moe! Me not gwonna swtand by and watch her win agwain! Wet's win dis! All: ... OTAY! MissyMoo76: Ok Everyone! Drake10: Can I be biggy bro? MissyMoo76: Sure AlexisRocks: Can I be biggy wista? MissyMoo76: Ok Amanda123: Can I be middle wista? MissyMoo76: Yeah... LukeRockz: Can I be Duh Duh? MissyMoo76: I guess.. TruBlueGirl: Can I be uppie? MissyMoo76: Fine Booster10: Can I- MissyMoo76: NO! GET LOST! Booster10: I didn't even say anything! MissyMoo76: IDC! TAKE A HIKE! Booster10: Now you care about my fitness!?!? MissyMoo76: GAURDS! Booster10: *snickers* You can't kick me out. It's virtual. Gaurd #1: Oh yeah? Gaurd #2: *(with real boot) kicks out* Booster10: AAAAAI'll have my revengeAHHHHH!!! MissyMoo76: Now that he/she's gone let's get started. Diva>:): *throws snowball at Anna May* Anna May: Hey! Diva>:): *sarcasticly* Oops.. sorry >:) April: YOU WANNA TUSSLE! COME HERE DIVA! MissyMoo76: Theme is... June: PUT UP YOUR DUKES! AveryXD: Aw yeah! It's like a action movie! *eats popcorn* <3Bella<3: Avery you dolt.. JordanRulez: You brought popcorn! Gimme! AveryXD: NO WAY IT'S MINE JordanRulez: *gets knight sword* I'm ready and willing to fight for justice and popcorn! But mostly popcorn... :3 MissyMoo76: Theme is Combat. April: LOAD THE CANNONS Anna May makes lots of snowballs and puts them in piles next to June and July Diva>:): (Gets out actual cannon) Cutie: Get weady for swome entertainment Sabwina! <3Bella<3: YOUR GOING DOWN TOO CUTIE! Cutie: I'm Cutest Pookie Of The Year: 2012! Woo can't tell meh what ta do! <3Bella<3: Oh yes I can! Cutie: MOE WOO CAN NOT! <3Bella<3: (attacks) Cutie: (dyes) (regenerates) Oh that was low. :)Sabrina:): Why dwidn't woo die!??! #1PercyFan: Because the Doors Of Death are open so all the monsters keep rengenerating. Cutie: That was even lower than what Bella did! <3Bella<3: :3 Cutie: Btw Sabwina, woo fired as my wista. :)Sabrina:): AW SNAP! Diva>:): (fires cannon) April, May, June, & July: DUCK FOR COVER! *ducks* Duck: Quack KABLAMO! Duck: QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!! June: *skills Diva* Diva>:): *melts like wicked witch of the west* I'll get back at woo. I will-*glub* MissyMoo76: All In! All: 0.0 MissyMoo76: :D Category:Blog posts